Battle of Hastings
The Battle of Hastings was fought on 14 October 1066 between the Norman-French army of Duke William II of Normandy and an English army under the Anglo-Saxon King Harold II, during the Norman conquest of England. It took place approximately 7 miles north-west of Hastings, close to the present-day town of Battle, East Sussex, and was a decisive Norman victory. Tossup Questions # According to legend, a man with the surname Truelove was renamed Eyre after saving one man's life in this battle. One side in this battle arrived at Pevensey and feigned retreat after they were unable to break through the shield wall formed by fyrds and (*) housecarls. The leader of the losing side in this battle succeeded Edward the Confessor and had earlier won the Battle of Stamford Bridge, but was later killed by an arrow in the eye as depicted in the Bayeux Tapestry. For ten points, name this 1066 battle in which Harold Godwinson was defeated by a Norman force led by William the Conqueror. # During this battle, Senlac Hill was the site of a defensive position set up by housecarls. The losing side's forces had been weakened in a previous battle against Harold Hardrada at Stamford Bridge. The winning side's commander claimed to be the rightful successor to Edward the Confessor. King (*) Harold Godwinson was killed during this battle. For 10 points, name this 1066 battle in which William of Normandy conquered England. # A shipwreck at Ponthieu two years before this battle led to one of the shipwrecked men swearing an oath to the eventual victor of this battle. The commander of the losing army in this battle at Senlac Hill was struck by an arrow in the eye, as depicted on the Bayeux Tapestry. The losing commander of this battle, who earlier defeated Norwegian invaders at the battle of Stamford Bridge, was Harold Godwinson. For 10 points, name this 1066 victory of William the Conqueror over the Saxons, establishing the Normans as the rulers of England. # The site of this battle is now the location of a church dedicated to St. Martin called Battle Abbey. From atop Telham Hill, the invading army first caught sight of the defenders on Senlac Hill. Edgar the Atheling was declared king after this battle, which the losing commander had rushed to after a victory at Stamford Bridge. The events of this battle are embroidered on the Bayeux Tapestry. Near the end of this battle, an arrow pierced the eye of Harold II. For 10 points, name this last successful invasion of England, an October 1066 battle won by William the Conqueror. # A portion of the winning force in this battle fell into a ditch called "Malfosse" while chasing their opponents. As penance, a monarch built Battle Abbey at the site of this battle. Before fighting began, a jester named Taillefer recited The Song of Roland to the enemy and was then killed. Its winning side utilized cavalry and crossbowmen to defeat the other side's force of Housecarls. Fought at Senlac Hill, this battle's losing side had just previously defeated the forces of Tostig and Harald Hardrada at the battle of Stamford Bridge. This battle's losing monarch was reportedly shot through the eye with an arrow, which may be depicted in the Bayeux Tapestry. For 10 points, name this 1066 battle in which Harold Godwinson was defeated by William the Conqueror and his Normans.